IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 8
Sonic the Hedgehog |poprzedni = IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 7 |obecny = #8 |następny = IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 9 }} |Numer komiksu=8 |Wydawnictwo=IDW Publishing |Data=15 sierpnia 2018 |Cena=3,99$ |Pisarz=Ian Flynn |Okładka= *Gigi Dutreix (okładka A) *Evan Stanley (okładka B) *Nathalie Fourdraine (okładka RI) |Ołówki=Evan Stanley |Atramenty=Evan Stanley |Kolory=Gigi Dutreix |Podziękowania=Anoulay Tsai, Mai Kiyotaki, Aaron Webber, Michael Cisneros, Sandra Jo, i wszyscy w Sega za ich wsparcie |Postacie= *Sonic the Hedgehog *Amy Rose *Knuckles the Echidna *Silver the Hedgehog *Whisper *Wispy **Niebieski Wisp **Cyjanowy Wisp **Zielony Wisp **Pomarańczowy Wisp **Różowy Wisp *Picky *Metal Sonic **Neo Metal Sonic *Badniki **Egg Pawn **Spinner **E-107 Theta |Grupy= *Resistance *Wispy *Badniki |Lokacje=Anielska Wyspa }} IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 8 – ósmy komiks z serii Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanej przez IDW Publishing. Fabuła :Hush! You hear that? It sounds like Sonic's racing off to another adventure and he's not alone! But who is this "Guardian Angel" and why does everybody talk about her in a Whisper? Nocą Sonic przypuścił atak na mechaniczną piramidę. Zamykające się drzwi nie byłyby w stanie go zatrzymać, ponieważ był zbyt szybki. Udało mu się również ominąć działka strzelające prądem, a także przebić się przez blokujące drogę Spinnery. Jednak kolejne drzwi były już praktycznie zamknięte. Sonic prześlizgnął się pod nimi dzięki wsparciu nieznanej postaci, która wystrzeliła moc Różowego Wispa, w postaci kolczastego kłębka, pod drzwi, aby je zablokować. Sonic natknął się następnie na wielkiego Spinnera. Przez cały czas obserwowała go nieznana postać. Kiedy jeż zaatakował Spinnera, ten został nagle unieruchomiony i powalony na ziemię. Pojawił się Silver, na widok którego Sonic był bardzo ucieszony. Jeż myślał, że przyjaciel przytrzymał dla niego poprzednie drzwi. Silver jednak odparł, że dostał się do bazy innym wejściem. Sonic zaczął się zastanawiać, kto mógł mu pomóc. Sonic nie zauważył tajemniczej postaci, celującej z ukrycia w kolejnego wielkiego Spinnera. Po tym jak robot został zniszczony jednym strzałem, Sonic zaczął się zastanawiać od kiedy Silver to potrafi. Srebrny jeż domyślił się jednak, że musiała być to legendarna Guardian Angel. Sonic nie miał pojęcia, kim była tajemnicza postać, ponieważ przez większość wojny siedział w celi w kosmosie. Silver zaczął mu tłumaczyć, że Guardian Angel była tajemniczą osobą, która wielokrotnie zmieniała wynik bitwy, ale nigdy nie dołączyła do Resistance. Kilkakrotnie uratowała również jego życie. Sonic zaczął sobie żartować, że Silver wrócił ze swojej przyszłości po autograf. Jednak srebrny jeż miał ważniejszy powód, ponieważ jego czas wcale nie został uratowany. Kiedy Silver opuszczał swoją przyszłość, świat był podbity przez Imperium Eggmana i wszyscy dusili się w zatrutym powietrzu. Po tym jak powrócił, w przyszłości nie było już Imperium Eggmana, ale też niczego innego. Zniknęły zwierzęta, rośliny i maszyneria. Pozostały jedynie woda i rzadko rozsiana mechaniczna roślinność. Silver powrócił do czasów Sonica, aby znaleźć przyczynę tego zjawiska. Dowiedział się od Amy, że jeż zaczął przeszukiwać bazy Eggmana, podobnie jak Guardian Angel. Kiedy bohaterowie biegli przez korytarze bazy, Sonic zauważył, że tajemnicza postać korzystała z specjalnych Wisponów, zaprojektowanych do wykonywania bardziej precyzyjnych zadań. Po chwili Sonic i Silver usłyszeli uderzanie w drzwi. Gdy się zbliżyli, zauważyli Guardian Angel niszczącą drzwi za pomocą czterech różnych mocy Wispów: cyjanowego lasera, różowej piły, pomarańczowej eksplozji, oraz niebieskiego młota. Silver zaczął zbliżać się do Guardian Angel, ale ta przestraszona uruchomiła moc Zielonego Wispa i odleciała na swoim Wisponie w górę. Silver nie mógł rozumieć, czemu Guardian Angel tak się wystraszyła, skoro była po tej samej stronie. Sonic jednak rozumiał ją, ponieważ wiedział, że niektórzy wolą pracować samodzielnie i nie lubią tłumów. Jeż zaczął przepraszać za to wtargnięcie i przedstawił siebie, oraz swojego towarzysza. Wówczas Wispy zaczęły odlatywać od Guardian Angel, aby przywitać się z Soniciem, który kiedyś uratował ich planetę. Guardian Angel zeskoczyła wtedy i przestawiła się jako Whisper. Następnie bohaterowie zamierzali pokonać ostatnie drzwi. Silver podniósł je swoją mocą i bohaterom ukazało się pomieszczenie z super-badnikiem E-107 Thetą, którego otaczała masa Spinnerów. Whisper zaczęła strzelać wybuchowymi pociskami w robota, a Sonic przeskakiwał między Spinnerami. Whisper zaczęła atakować E-107 kolczastą piłą, ale wtedy drzwi za bohaterami się zamknęły. Whisper podleciała do góry, za pomocą swojego Wispona, oraz zaczęła ostrzeliwać roboty laserami. Sonic poprosił Silvera, by ten pomógł mu zniszczyć mniejsze roboty, aby mogli się skupić na większych. Bohaterowie wykonali wspólny atak. Silver złapał zwiniętego w kulkę Sonica za pomocą swojej psychokinezy i zaczął nim rzucać na wszystkie strony, niszcząc mnóstwo Spinnerów. Whisper w tym czasie trafiła E-107 laserem w głowę, lecz robot wystrzelił w nią rakietę. Whisper przetrwała, ale przygniótł ją kawał metalu ze ściany. Nie była w stanie sięgnąć po swoją broń, ale Wispy stanęły w jej obronie. Po chwili zjawił się Silver, który unieruchomił Spinnery i rzucił nimi w rakiety E-107 Thety. Roboty i pociski zostały wyeliminowane, a Silver uwolnił Whisper spod gruzów. Sonic w tym czasie pobiegł w stronę E-107, ominął jego pociski, aż w końcu zniszczył robota i uwolnił zasilającego go Picky'ego. W tym czasie Silver pomógł Whisper wstać i wyraził swoje uznanie dla drużyny Wispów, którą zebrała. Po tym jak Whisper wstała, zamierzała zniszczyć komputer w bazie Eggmana. Sonic jednak zatrzymał ją, mówiąc że musi zebrać najpierw cenne informacje. Whisper pozwoliła jeżowi na to i schowała się pod maską. Sonic zastanawiał się, co Eggman mógł jej zrobić. Silver zaczął przeszukiwać dane z Eggnetu, który niedawno został zaktualizowany. Silver był zszokowany tym, co znalazł i powiedział, że należy jak najszybciej poinformować Knucklesa. W bazie Resistance Knuckles odebrał niepokojące sygnały od Głównego Szmaragdu. Amy wydawało się, że klejnot był przez cały czas bezpieczny na Anielskiej Wyspie. Jednak Knuckles, jako jego strażnik, wytworzył w sobie silne powiązanie, które zaczęło go wołać. Po chwili Sonic i Silver skontaktowali się z Amy i Knucklesem, mówiąc im aby skontaktowali się ze wszystkimi, ponieważ odkryli plan Neo Metal Sonica. W tym samym czasie robot siedział na swoim tronie, podłączonym do Głównego Szmaragdu. Anielska Wyspa znalazła się pod jego władaniem. Neo Metal Sonic był gotowy na wszystko, tym bardziej na przybycie Sonica. Postacie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Amy Rose *Knuckles the Echidna *Silver the Hedgehog *Whisper the Wolf *Wispy **Niebieski Wisp **Cyjanowy Wisp **Zielony Wisp **Pomarańczowy Wisp **Różowy Wisp *Picky *Metal Sonic **Neo Metal Sonic *Badniki **Egg Pawn **Spinner **E-107 Theta Galeria Okładki IDW8Araw.jpg|Okładka A, czysta IDW8Braw.jpg|Okładka B, czysta IDW8RIraw.jpg|Okładka RI, czysta Zapowiedź IDW 8 preview 1.jpg IDW 8 preview 2.jpg IDW 8 preview 3.jpg IDW 8 preview 4.jpg IDW 8 preview 5.jpg IDW 8 preview 6.jpg Ciekawostki *Baza, którą infiltruje Sonic, przypomina Arsenal Pyramid z gry Sonic Forces. *Cytat Sonica "Way too slow! C'mon! Step it up!" pochodzi z gry Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *Jest to pierwszy komiks w historii serii Sonic the Hedgehog, w którym użyty zostaje wulgaryzm. *E-107 Theta jest niemal identyczny jak E-105 Zeta z gry Sonic Adventure. *Sonic z okładki A jest taki sam jak jego odbicie w oku Whisper na okładce B. Kategoria:Komiksy IDW Publishing